The Lost Boys and Girls
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: The Krew never really had a childhood; they're just children in adults' bodies.


For PEAF Fic Week #2

Prompt: Just a Child

I own nothing except the story. All the characters and settings belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Korra never really grew up.

Moving to a boarding school of sorts where the only student is the Avatar, Korra was so excited she missed the sadness in her parents' face. She could faintly remember her mother crying and her father's deep voice trying to calm her down nights before, but thinking it was a grown-up subject, Korra went back to bed.

She loved it when her parents embraced her and kissed her good night. At the compound, only her Sifu Katara would occasionally do so. The nights the old woman stayed were peaceful nights, even during the blizzards and ice storms. That feeling of safety only strengthened when she found Naga.

But there were nights, even when the pup was sleeping on the foot of her bed and after Sifu came to tuck her in, that Korra would cry and yell for Mommy.

* * *

Bolin never really grew up.

When his parents left him to go to a better place, he used to think they were on vacation or on a business trip. Though what kind of business trip do two factory workers go on? Bolin always made up an answer.

Then he learned the concept of death, unfortunately when his brother had to fight off a man three times his weight. There was so much blood everywhere, the boy threw up. With his bruised hands, Mako cleaned him up as best as he could.

That night, when Bolin asked his brother what _really_ happened to their parents, he liked the previous answers better.

* * *

Asami never really grew up.

With servants flocking around her like lost sheep to a shepherd, she never had to lift a finger. She played whenever she wanted with whatever she wanted. Her mother's make up and jewelry was some of her favorite toys.

At the sight of her mother sleeping in a bed with a lid, Asami patiently waited for her to wake. She only fussed when her father had to take her home. Her father's confirmation that her mother will never wake up again only made her angry. Did he not know what sleep was? Her mother would be so angry at him when she wakes up.

She started learning self-defense techniques soon after that, but Asami still waited for the day her mother would wake up from her sleep.

* * *

Mako never really grew up.

Contrary to popular belief that he was an adult in an eight-year-old's body, Mako was still just an eight-year-old who wanted his parents. The first thing he did, after finding a place for him and Bolin to stay for the night, was look for someone he could call his father.

He almost got close to reaching his goal with a man from a triad. The man taught him how to fight, how to steal, how to lie, but deep down, Mako knew that man could never be his father. His father loved him, and tucked him into bed at night. His mother would join him, carrying Bolin in her arms, to kiss him good night. The man in the triad would never do that.

On the nights he had to hurt or kill somebody for money, Mako would cry silently, wishing for his parents to hold him and tell him it's all right.

* * *

Now, as the four of them reflected on what transpired in the weeks of the war against Amon, they realized they still haven't grown up. They were back in Air Temple Island, having a slumber party, something Tenzin passionately rejected. With Pema's help, however, the four teens were allowed to spend the night in one of the big sitting rooms. Mats were placed on the floor for them so they can sleep- eventually.

They shared stories about their childhood. By the end, they were all crying, partly from laughing too hard, partly from reopening some of the darkest moments of their lives.

Sometime during the night, Bolin shouted, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

The first victim of Bolin's wrath was Korra. Feeling a slight sting from the pillow, Korra took a pillow from a mat and whacked the earth bender with it. Asami smirked, and, eyeing Mako, she grabbed her pillow of proceeded to hit the fire bender.

"Hey!" Mako winced from the slap of the pillow on his face and proceeded to get a pillow to counter Asami's blows.

Soon, everyone was hitting everyone. Feathers floated around the room, along with their shouts of glee and laughter. Once all the pillows have shed their feathers, Asami looked at her friends, feathers in their hair, and laughed. Korra, Mako, and Bolin joined in her laughter, realizing that they all look ridiculous.

* * *

The four teenagers tiredly pushed their mats together and laid down on their make-shift bed.

Once they were all settled, heads resting on the mat due to the lack of pillows, Korra declared, "I didn't have this much fun since I was a kid."

All the light-hearted banter and feelings ceased to exist at Korra's statement. No one wanted to voice their agreement, but deep down, Asami, Bolin, and Mako knew the Avatar was right.

Korra continued, "It makes me wonder what else I have missed when I was growing up."

Asami thought of her mother's soothing voice as she sang her to sleep.

Mako clutched his father's scarf a little tighter.

Bolin tried to remember the warmth of his mother's arms as she embraced him.

Korra remembered seeing her parents' smiling faces the first thing in the morning.

Lost in their reminiscing and wishful thinking, Mako voiced, "We never really did have a childhood, did we?"

Everyone silently agreed. They were all still children at heart.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
